


Informant

by lanalucy



Series: bsg_epics Inspiration Day: Tropes [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: bsg_epics, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_epics' Inspiration Day: Tropes<br/>Prompt: pretending to be married</p>
            </blockquote>





	Informant

As Lee walked out of the gate, Kara ran at him, shouting, “Baby! Gods, I’ve missed you!” He barely had time to brace himself before she’d thrown her full weight at him in a bruising hug and what might’ve looked like a wet swipe along to the jaw to someone else. “You think they’re buying it?”

He tightened his arms around her, walking her backwards along the concourse, looking at her adoringly. “Not quite. You haven’t kissed me yet.” With that, he stopped in the middle of the thruway and bent his head toward her, “Make it convincing, Kara.”

She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled his face down to hers for a thorough, wet, downright dirty kiss that had even Lee believing, for just a moment. He didn’t have to pretend to look a little dazed when she pulled away, giving him another quick smack before she grabbed his hand to walk toward baggage claim. Under the guise of sneaking another kiss, his hand flattened over her ass as he whispered, “How long do we have to keep this up again?”

She giggled and copped a feel of her own. “He’s supposed to make contact at dinner tonight, but it could take as much as a week. She is beyond jealous and there’s no way she’d let him meet with me alone. If her goons aren’t convinced, he has to wait until he’s allowed out of the house for temple.” All the while, they were making out like a couple of teenagers.

Finally, Lee’s bag in hand, they swept past their watchers and Lee growled at her, “How long?”

Kara stopped right in front of one of them to kiss him sloppily. “Whatsa matter, baby, can’t you wait? I promise, I’ll make it up to you. We have _hours_ until dinner.” She growled right back at him, and the noise went straight to his groin.

A week of pretending to be Kara Thrace’s husband was going to kill him.

 


End file.
